Lost Identity
by Alea Kcasburk
Summary: It's common knowledge that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are dead...or are they? Two twin boys may be the only answer to solving that mystery.
1. Prologue

prologue:

It was common knowledge that the twins had died but Ratchet wasn't ready to believe it. He had long ago forged a unique bond with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and he knew that they were not dead. But they weren't exactly alive either. The quiet hum of their bond would suggest locked stasis, or a blocked bond. It could mean they were dead, but Ratchet was definitely getting something. He brought his servos to his faceplates. He was stuck on earth with human children and younglings. Although one could not call Optimus Prime a youngling. He was the only one that Ratchet had ever allowed himself to care about. Sure he cared about Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee but Optimus was special...but not as special as the twins. Ratchet wished they would at least try to contact him, tell him that they were ok. The old medic laid his head down on the worktable and offlined his optics.


	2. Dreams

Cold night air blew through the bedroom window of two young boys. They barely stirred as the wind ghosted over their pale faces. Then a scream erupted from one boy's mouth. He sat up his blue eyes wild and freckled face shining with sweat. The other boy, who must be his twin brother, jumped up and ran to the other boy's side. His golden hair shone silver in the moonlight as he cradled his brother in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. The boy who had screamed squeezed his eyes shut and nestled deeper into his brother's embrace.

"Had a d-dream about the robots again." he whispered a tear rolling down his cheek. The golden haired boy stiffened. Both of them had dreams about the robots. The alien robots called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

* * *

this is just a thing that popped into my head at 11 at night. It's kind of stupid but tell me what you think.

-Alea


	3. Away

This chapter is subject to changes cause I'm not happy with it.

* * *

The morning came quicker than expected and both boys were exhausted. They stumbled into the kitchen dark circles hung under their eyes.

"Hey Gabe! Alex! You two look dead." a girl said snickering as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Shut up Greta." the golden haired boy said irritably.

"Oh sorry Alex did I hurt your feelings?" Greta countered her eyes glinting. Alex bared his teeth and his brother, Gabe, had to restrain him.

"It's not worth it...besides we don't to get kicked out of another foster home." he whispered. Alex made a low growling noise but stopped trying to fling himself at the girl. Gabe tried for a smile as he passed his so called sister. "You know...your comebacks could be better." he said making Greta swipe at his ear.

"You're a pathetic worm." Greta hissed using her mother's favorite insult towards the twins.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself." Gabe asked ducking another attempted strike by the girl's hand.

"I'm going to tell mom and then you'll really be in trouble!" Greta spat hopping off the counter. Alex grabbed his brother's arm,

"She's gonna hit us again." he hissed fear heavy in his voice. Gabe swallowed and managed a weak laugh.

"She always hits us Sunny." Alex tightened his grip at the name but said nothing. The twins backed up towards the living room as an enraged yell echoed down the hallway. The heavy stomping footsteps heralded the arrival of their foster mother. Gabe stepped back to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother. The figure of Bertha Todd loomed over them. Her black hair was lopsided all pushed to one side by her pillow and her beady black eyes intent on staring down the young boys in front of her. Rolls of fat wobbled as she shook with anger, her fists clenched at her sides.

"YOU!" she roared spit flying from her mouth. The twins stared back their bright blue eyes showing no signs of fear. "You will NEVER talk to my baby girl that way again! This is my house and you are but little cockroaches crawling around. I can send you out and I can make sure your put somewhere nasty." The woman smiled wickedly. Gabe swallowed and was about to apologize when he heard his brother's voice,

Don't! She's not in control of us! Gabe closed his mouth and hung his head. The two boys had always been to talk telepathically to each other but they didn't know why or how not that they cared. Alex lifted his chin and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"You sure you can find somewhere nastier than this?" he asked eyes glinting in challenge. Before either boy could dodge, Bertha's fists connected with their cheeks. Both boys stood their ground allowing their enraged guardian continue to use them as her punching bag. Soon Bertha was breathing heavy and sweat was trickling down her pink cheeks. She stepped back and glared at the boys who still stood there, faces bruising and a cut on Gabe's cheek was starting to bleed.

"Tomorrow! You pathetic roaches are out of my sight!" she hissed turning to stomp back towards her bedroom.

"Good riddance." Gabe whispered. Greta gave him the stink eye and followed her mother. After a quick exchange of mental words the boys rushed back to their shared room. Gabe busied himself with packing a small bag while Alex tugged at a loose floorboard. He reached down into the hole in the floor his grip closing around a box. Lifting it up into the light he started at it before Gabe took it from his hands. "Just open it already!" he whispered taking out the box's contents, two necklaces. They were plain leather cords with small pendants, both a brilliant blue. The pendants themselves were shaped like crystals. Gabe hung one over his neck and the other over his brothers. The two boys had woke up two years ago in a hospital with no memories and these pendants hung around their necks. They had kept them ever since hiding them so that their caretakers couldn't find them. The weird thing about the necklaces was, whenever they wore them...they felt connected. Each twin's emotions would be felt by the other and they also felt more in control.

"Gabe...ready?" Alex asked as he slid the board back into place.

"Yeah...how are we gonna get away this time?" Alex got up and went to the door.

"Dunno, we'll figure it out." he opened the door slowly. The boys snuck down the hall and out the back door running into the cover of the woods. Not once did either of them look back.


	4. Caves

The woods were cold and unforgiving as the twins stumbled through the mud and tripped on sticks.

"Well this is just great!" Gabe muttered flinching as yet another tree branch flicked his cheek. Alex looked back at his exhausted twin and frowned. They needed to stop, they were both tired but Alex was mostly worried for his brother.

"Yep, hey Gabe?" Alex asked hesitantly. Gabe was known to snap when he was tired.

"Huh?" Gabe replied coming to a stop beside his brother. "You worried about the mud messing up your perfect hair?" he smiled half heartedly.

"You ok? Need to rest for a little bit?"

"Nah I'm tough, C'mon Sunshine!" Gabe said running ahead. Blowing out a frustrated sigh Alex followed the bag on his shoulder rubbing uncomfortably on his neck.

"Gabe!" he called as his brother disappeared down a small hill. For the few seconds he couldn't see his brother Alex felt a small ripple of panic. Then his brother's mop of crimson red hair was visible between trees and Alex relaxed. His stupid brother would probably whine about leaving his hair dye behind.

"I found a cave!" Gabe's excited voice rang out in the still air and the boy, again, left his watchful brother's line of sight.

"Gabe! Careful!" Alex shouted running after his brother. He found the redhead sitting on a large rock just on the underside of an outcropping of rock. "This isn't a cave." he remarked settling beside his twin. Gabe snorted and laid his head on his brother's lap.

"So? It's still somewhat sheltered." he let out a huge yawn and Alex frowned after a yawn overcame him. He slid off the bag from his shoulders and it landed on the earthen floor with a thud.

"C'mon sleepyhead." Alex murmured helping his brother to the back of the 'cave'. They laid down snuggled up to each other as Alex pulled the thin blanket from the bag. He settled it on top of them and closed his eyes his hand finding his brother's.

* * *

"You better talk you fragger!" the golden autobot snarled his optics narrowed into slits as he faced a pathetic looking decepticon seeker at his feet.

"I'll never betray lord Megatron." the con hissed spitting energon from his busted lip plate.

"Than may Primus have pity on your spark." a crimson mech said from behind the golden one. The seeker's frame shook.

"I never thought I'd be offlined by the almighty Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." the seeker cackled.

"Oh, we'll do much worse than offlining." Sunstreaker promised closing in on his prey.

* * *

Alex woke his face coated in sweat. The blue crystal on his necklace glowed brightly and it lit the face of his slumbering twin. The golden haired twin brought shaking hands to his face. He had seen that yellow robot and then he was the robot….and he could feel the energon seeping from the seeker below him and it had felt good. Startled he jerked up, he knew what those words meant! Gabe made a unhappy noise as his brother's movements woke him.

"What's wrong Sunny?" he muttered turning his face to the cool dirt beneath him.

"Don't call me that! That's his name." Alex hissed. Gabe sat up his blue eyes glowing in the light of both boy's necklaces.

"Sunstreaker." he said and Alex nodded.

"My dreams...I am him and he hurts other bots like that and he doesn't feel and he's…"

"He's brutal and unfeeling… That's what they say about him. Sideswipe hates it...I hate it. When I dream I'm the red one…" Gabe said each word tumbling out. Alex rubbed his crystal his head pounding with the leftover thoughts of the yellow bot from his dream.

"He's not." Alex whispered facing his brother. Gabe nodded reaching his arms out to hug his twin. Alex leaned into his brother's embrace and closed his eyes the gory image of the dead seeker at Sunstreaker, his, feet etched into his mind. Gabe bit back a sob when he felt his brother's shivering body. His brother was supposed to be unbreakable. The blonde haired boy was always ready for a fight and a darn good fighter too. Just like Sunny. Gabe smiled thinking about his bot, Sideswipe. The dreams he'd had about that bot showed the red robot's funny side as well as his dangerous side. As much as Sideswipe scared him, Gabe actually felt connected to him, somehow. The boy leaned back his brother sliding back onto his knees.

"Alex it's okay. Just go back to sleep." he said stroking his brother's hair.

"But there's going to be dreams!" Alex yelled his voice cracking.

"Not always." Gabe said forcing his brother to lay down before settling in beside him.

"Sides.." Alex muttered his eyelids closing. Gabe let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Their breathing steadied and soon both boys were peacefully asleep.


	5. Like us

The sunlight warming Alex's face was welcome to the cold child. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looked for his brother's familiar shape but Gabe was nowhere to be found. Heart rate picking up Alex sprung to his feet calling out his brother's name.

"Gabe! Gabe! GABE!" he screamed running around his eyes frantically scanning the greenery around him.

"Alex! Calm down!" Gabe cried running towards him. The brothers collided in a violent hug where Alex could barely keep the tears of relief from his face.

"I thought you were gone." he whispered swallowing his sobs.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for a way out of this forest."

"Without me?"

"I wanted you to sleep more." Gabe said pulling away. His face apologetic. Alex sighed wiping some of the salty tears from his face.

"Let's go together then." The brothers ran back to their sleeping place and grabbed their stuff before heading off deeper into the woods.

"You think she's looking for us?" Gabe asked as they walked. Alex shrugged.

"Bet she doesn't even care." he muttered. Holding out his muddied arm he made a sound of disgust. "Look at me, I'm filthy!" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"We slept on the ground, in the dirt. Of course we're dirty!"

"But it's so disgusting!" Alex scoffed his face wrinkling.

"Sunny would be worried about his paintjob." Gabe mused and Alex resisted the urge to hit him.

"Yeah but this isn't about him. This is about me!" Gabe smiled and pushed his brother.

"Race you!" he yelled running ahead. Alex grinned and ran after him bag swinging at his hips.

"No fair!" the boy said his laughter echoing off the trees. The boys ran for a while until they reached the edge of the woods. There they stopped, looking out at the highway rolling past.

"These woods must be tiny." Gabe said looking at the line of trees stretching along the highway.

"Or the highway goes through it." Alex said pointing to the trees on the other side. Gabe rolled his eyes and inched forwards.

"Maybe we can catch a ride outta this place?" he said his tone questioning.

"Don't think anyone would pick up two disgustingly muddy boys from the side of the road." Alex scoffed.

"But they could Sunshine!" Gabe said matter 'o factly and waved his arms at the passing cars.

"You're an idiot." Alex said smiling at his brother's optimism. To his surprise a car stopped. Gabe turned to him goofy grin spread over his face before a hand clamped around his mouth. Gabe's happy look melted into horror as he was dragged to the trunk of the car. Alex felt rage burn through his veins and started forwards only to be lifted up by a huge mountain of muscles. He struggled uselessly in the grip of the large man beneath him.

"Gabe!" he the golden haired twin screamed his voice cracking as he was dumped into the trunk beside his brother. Gabe grabbed onto his brother his breathing ragged and his eyes fearful as he stared at the men. The kidnappers laughed their faces twisted into cruel smiles.

"Don't worry little boys, you're going to be fine." the larger man said shutting the trunk.

* * *

Illuminated by the two crystals, Gabe's tears shone on pink cheeks. Alex himself was on the verge of hyperventilating. He had never liked small spaces but his time in the closets had only made it worse. Alex silently cursed his former foster parent and his punishment of being locked in a tiny closet for hours. Gabe sniffed and moaned as they hit another bump. The tiny space was not equipped for passengers and they could feel every single bump in the road.

 **Please tell me this is a dream!** Gabe cried mentally.

 **You know it's not. The robots are our dreams**. Alex replied reaching his hand out to rub his brother's back. Gabe wiped away his tears and coughed. The air in the trunk was getting hot and stuffy. The closeness of the twins was somewhat comforting to each brother, each suffering memories of things best left in the past.

 **Our...life...it's hell.** Gabe said over their bond. **So was Sunny and Sides life.** Alex swallowed, his brother was right, from what they had seen of the robots's upbringing…

 **They're a lot like us.** Alex commented feeling an eerie sort of feeling tingle through his limbs. _Like us_. The thought echoed in the boy's mind. Was that why they were dreaming of the two robots? Because they were so much alike?

 **They are...Sunny?** Gabe asked becoming accustomed to using the nickname.

 **What is it?** Alex answered deciding it wasn't worth it to tell his brother to stop calling him the name.

 **I-I think we stopped**. Alex froze, the hum of the car's engine had disappeared replacing it with the harsh sounds of cursing from the two men.

I don't want to lose you!" Alex shouted fear clouding his mind. He made a plan, when the men opened the trunk he would leap up punch them right in the face...His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the trunk and the rifle pointed at his chest.

"No funny buisness boy. Come with me." a thick voice said from underneath the black mask. It was the man from earlier, the larger one hanging out behind him. Soundlessly and heart beating, Alex sat up and crawled from the trunk. Gabe made a distressed sound and reached at his brother.

 **Sunny!**

The man with the gun raised it level to Alex's head. "Try to save him and I'll shoot 'em dead." Gabe made a squeak of terror and nodded watching his brother with wide eyes. Alex noticed that the bag was missing from his side and glanced back at the trunk where it lay next to Gabe. Good he thought, if Gabe got away he would have supplies...but his brother would never leave him, he couldn't. The man with the gun smirked and turned to his partner, gun still aimed at Alex. "Rex, can you take care of the other one? I think he'll go good with the lower class." The muscle man nodded and grabbed Gabe with ease, sliding him over his shoulder.

 **Gabe! Sides!** Alex cried his face showing his pain. "Aw! Does the baby not like that?" the man with the gun said his tone dripping with false sympathy.

"He's my brother." Alex whispered too quietly for anyone to hear but somehow, the man did.

"You're brother huh? Well then let's keep you two together! No doubt you'd do so much better that way!" He paused and a wicked grin stretched across his masked face. "Oh I can see it now! The terrible twins!" He chuckled and motioned for Rex to come over. "Take 'em both down to the cages. They better see what they're in for." He walked off, rifle over his shoulder and boots clicking on metal. It was then Alex was able to realize where they were.


	6. Beaten

Warning: Violence and blood ahead, might be triggery for some people...also I suck at writing fighting scenes.

* * *

The room was certainly large and the metal walls and flooring made everything take on a hollow sound. Alex trembled at the screaming sounds filtering in from outside. Rex smiled and scooped him up carrying him towards a door. Alex didn't try to resist, he knew it would only lead to an injury. The man pushed the door open with his shoulder and harsh electric lighting blinded the twins for a moment. As his eyes adjusted Gabe looked around. The room was even larger than the first, with the same metal walls and flooring. Lining the walls were large cages facing the center of the room. In the center was a huge ring where two boys were facing off. Each boy was extremely skinny and were bleeding from multiple wounds. A man watched a scowl on his sallow face. The boys faced each other a look of desperateness to their eyes and tears sliding down bloodied cheeks. The boy closest to where Rex stood yelled and ran towards his opponent. The other boy screamed, a terrible sick cry of fear and horror. He punched the advancing boy in the head knocking him down. The boy still standing kicked and punched still screaming as more and more blood hit the ring floor. Alex watched his eyes narrowing to slits as he thought of what they would be forced to do. Gabe just shuddered and a terrified moan escaped his lips. With one last kick the standing boy stood back panting as the other boy gasped. He panted before his eyes rolled up in his head and Alex knew he was dead. The spectating man snarled and grabbed the victor. He threw him into a cage and hissed something at him. The boy nodded blood drying on his hands. The sallow faced man turned to Rex and eyed the twins.

"Rex...what have you brought me this time?" Rex dropped the twins to the floor where they stared up at the sallow faced man. Alex glared at him with hate while Gabe in fear.

"Twins, Vic." The sallow faced man, Vic, made an unimpressed noise nudging Alex with his foot. At once Alex snapped, his hands closing around Vic's ankle and twisting. Vic let out a small surprised grunt and wrenched his ankle free.

"He might do." he mused peering at Alex with interest. Gabe looked at his brother and understanding passed between them. The red haired brother slid closer to his brother and the two slowly stood. Vic made no move to stop them as his icy blue eyes studied them. "You've fought before." he noted noticing Alex size him up and Gabe's hands curl into fists.

"So what if we have? You seem to like a fighting man." Alex spat his eyes seething with hate. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt the rush of strength, or the immense dislike towards this man. He didn't understand how he knew to analyse Vic for weaknesses and he didn't understand how he knew how to fight.

"Who are you?" Vic demanded thinking that they might have come from another ring.

"Gabe and Alex." Gabe said his voice losing the fearful tremble it once held. Vic's eyebrow raised.

"Never heard of you." he commented. Alex frowned at him, his eyes flashing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Vic's eyes narrowed.

"Not necessarily." He said squinting at them taking in every detail of them. Alex lifted his chin in a challenging manner.

"We're not going to fight for your entertainment." he said flashes of dingy cages set in the dark filling his vision, the robot twins huddled together in the darkness, young and wild looking. Gabe nodded looking at Rex and Vic, judging how much force would be needed to take them both out. Vic was a skilled fighter it seemed, he had smarts but not a lot of strength. Rex was the opposite, he only relied on his bulk in a fight, something that could be manipulated.

"Is that so?" Vic asked his mouth turning into a small arrogant sneer. At the same time he looked uncomfortable, never before had he seen such confidence in boys brought here. The twins in front of him must have fought somewhere before.

"Believe it, bones." Gabe said sly grin on his lips. Vic swallowed his fists curling. He had said he'd never fight newbies, only train them and punish them...but these boys had obviously fought before and so he could fight them. Rex backed away towards the door knowing not to get in the way of Vic. Alex and Gabe split, each going to one side of the man. Alex lunged first fists aimed at Vic's face.

The man made to duck but at the last second Alex lowered his fists to connect with the man's cheek. Vic's head jerked to the side and he jumped back. Gabe nodded to his brother a plan formulating, somehow he knew what to do and how to win. He dashed forwards and kicked at Vic's legs to unbalance him. Vic was fast sliding to the side the boy's foot inches from him. Vic's fists hit Gabe and the boy fell back. Vic reached down and grabbed a hold of Gabe's neck lifting him up. The boy made a strangled sound and swung his legs to the side and then back at Vic's body. Alex jumped at Vic's back digging his nails into the soft flesh of the man's neck. Vic snarled and dropped Gabe who landed on his feet flipping backwards his feet smashing into Vic's chest.

Vic yelled falling backwards, Alex still perched on his back. The golden haired twin twisted his body and rolled to the floor before the man could crush him. Vic scrambled up only to get another punch thrown to his face this time landing on his nose. Alex punched again and blood started to rush from Vic's nose. The man yelled again covering his face with his arms as Gabe's feet kicked his sides and legs. Vic hissed and launched to his feet grabbing hold of Alex's shoulders. The boy frowned blood dripping onto his hair, his clothes, his skin. The two grappled pushing and shoving until Alex was thrown backwards smacking his head on the metal floor.

Letting out a scream, Gabe threw himself on Vic forcing the man to dig his heels into the floor in order to stay standing. The red haired boy screamed again seeing blood pool from his brother's head. Gabe smashed fist after fist into his opponent. Vic gritted his teeth and swiped his sharp nails across the boy's face. It opened his past scratches and added more. Gabe's cheeks were bleeding and he though he felt the sting of pain he ignored it, punching the man over and over again. Vic tried punching the boy but Gabe ducked rolling away and coming up to stand next to the ring's ropes. Alex lifted his head and immediately cried out in pain. He reached his hand back and felt the delicate scrape on the back of his head. At his brother's cry, Gabe turned his eyes filling with fear before Vic kicked him in the chest. Gabe flew backwards crashing into the ropes and retched the wind knocked out of him.

Alex could see Vic smiling triumphant his bloody nose beginning to dry a little and Alex saw the boys in the cages watching with hungry interest. Vic advanced towards Gabe his hands ready to close around his neck once more. Alex, though screaming from pain, got up and flung himself in front of his brother. Gabe weakly tried pushing him away only to get smacked by Vic's hand.

"You thought you could beat me!" the man yelled a crazed glint to his eyes. He stared down at the boys with a sneer plastered to his face. Rex came to his side his eyes wide.

"You...you really hurt 'em Vic…."

"Then get the medic you idiot." Vic hissed pointing to the door. Rex lumbered away his footfalls echoing. Alex found his brother's bloodied hand and stared up at Vic, hate still in his gaze.

"We're not...broken...yet." he snarled trying to get up. Gabe pulled him back whispering something. Alex struggled for a few seconds before falling back onto his side.

"Oh, you will be...very soon." Vic promised. The door swung open again and a tall man clad in white strode in. His eyes surveyed the three and he made a tutting noise.

"You really had to beat up the boss's new play things didn't you." He knelt at the boy's side and Alex made a slight growling noise as he neared them. The medic let out a weak laugh. "Are you a dog boy?" he said. Alex growled again and Gabe coughed.

"No...but isn't that what you think of us as." he muttered. The medic tilted his head.

"What would give you that idea?"

"It's like...like dog fighting...cages and stuff...blood." Alex muttered, his eyes slightly unfocused. The medic frowned and looked at Rex, who had came in.

"Can you carry them back to my lab? I need to take care of his head." Rex nodded and reached down, picking up the boys easily. They flopped over his shoulders all energy spent. Rex turned and walked off.

"What about me?" Vic yelled at the medic.

"You're injuries are less severe and so they can wait." the medic answered and as he walked away muttered, "Also I don't like you."


	7. Sunny and Sides

Gabe woke his cheeks stinging and the sharp scent of chemicals tingling in his nose. His limbs felt heavy and useless as he blinked at the bright lights overhead. The man watched him a odd look on his face. The boy barely remembered his dream, but he knew Sideswipe had been mad at himself for getting his brother hurt. Brother, the word reminded him, where was Alex? Gabe sat up making the medic take a step back.

"Where's Sunny?" Gabe asked the nickname rolling off his tongue like he'd been saying it all his life. The medic raised an eyebrow,

"Sunny?"

"My brother, where is he?" Gabe said trying to control his panic. The medic gave him another odd look and cleared his throat.

"He's in my other room, getting some rest."

"I want to be with him." Gabe said starting to ease himself off the bed he had been laid out on. The medic rushed forwards and gently pushed him back.

"Oh no, please you cannot move, you're injured." Gabe scowled,

"Look if you don't let me see him…" The medic looked unfazed by the threat and leaned against the wall.

"I assure you, he's totally fine." the medic said tilting his head. "Now, my question for you...what is that crystal for and who are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Gabe just stared back his bright blue eyes boring into the medic's brown ones. The medic had been very interested in the boys since taking them into his care. Never before had he seen anyone with such bright blue eyes, bluer than anyone he'd ever met. He'd never seen a crystal such as the one's hanging from the boy's neck either. Then there was the whispers of two beings called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Each boy had said something in their sleep about the beings and the medic was curious to find out who they were.

"I won't answer until i'm with Alex." Gabe said fists curling at his sides. The medic sighed his lips pressing together.

"Alright wait here and let me get him." Gabe nodded his eyes tracking the medic's movements. The medic stopped at the doorway staring back at his bruised patient. "My name's Ian by the way." Gabe nodded and the medic disappeared from view.

* * *

Alex woke to the screeching sound of metal on metal. Instinctively he leapt off the bed and crouched low to the floor fists curled by his sides and eyes scanning the darkness.

"Alex?" the high nervous voice of the medic reached Alex's ears and he relaxed. "Alex what happened?" Ian said his eyes shining with curiosity. The younger twin blinked and shook his head. He got up running his fingers carefully over the bandage wrapped around his head.

"I don't know...I just heard a crash and...I did that without thinking." Alex stuttered his brain racing with images of gunfire and twisted metal. A golden autobot crouched behind a broken slab of concrete holding his injured twin shouting at someone for backup.

"Alex?" Ian asked gently. The boy shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the medic.

"What? Where's Sides?" Ian frowned. "I mean Gabe, where's Gabe?"

"Sunny and Sides…" the medic mumbled and then something clicked. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! But that means...if you're…" He frowned some more and turned away muttering to himself. Alex was confused, what did he mean? Sides was his brother, but Gabe was his brother. Alex's breaths started coming faster and shallower. He couldn't tell if he thinking about the red autobot or his own brother. He couldn't tell if he thinking like Sunstreaker or like Alex. Why would he call Gabe Sides? Why would Gabe call him Sunny? Alex backed up his heels at the base of the bed. His panic must've showed as Ian's expression changed to one of concern. "Alex? What's wrong?" The boy cleared his throat and stared into Ian's brown eyes. His fists clenched as he thought of what Ian might have done to his brother. The boy thought of Gabe and tried to locate them through their bond. Something that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did. He couldn't find him.

"Take me to my brother." he demanded sudden desire to know if his brother was alright taking over every thought. Ian frowned and turned to the door.

"I assure he's fine. In fact I came to bring you to him...he was quite determined to see you after all." The calm statement did nothing to ease Alex's worries.

"Let. Me. See. Him." Alex hissed through gritted teeth. Fear flashed across the medic's eyes before he nodded rushing to the door. He lead Alex down the hall and into the room where Gabe was standing arms crossed and scowl on his face. As soon as he saw his twin however, Gabe threw himself into Alex's waiting arms.

"Sunny!" Gabe cried happily and snuggled into his brother's shoulder. Alex smiled relief heavy in his voice as he stroked his brother's crimson hair.

"Sides…" Their happy moment was interrupted by the click of a lock. Both brothers turned fists raised only to see Ian putting a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet! They can't get in now! I want to help you...but you'll need to answer a few questions."

* * *

I'm sorry for the bad chapter ending...It seemed the best place to leave it for a bit so i can gather my thoughts and make a better next chapter. Thanks for reading and or reviewing!


	8. Questions

Both boys turned eyes narrowed to slits.

"What sort of questions? I thought this was a sick fighting ring." Alex sneered. Ian sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"It is unfortunately." The medic sighed again rubbing at his eyes. Gabe frowned.

"Didn't you know what it was...why did you even want to be here?" Ian glared at him.

"I don't want to be here! I was forced to… Hey I thought I was going to ask the questions!" Gabe smiled.

"It should go both ways Mr. Doctor man." The medic sighed again making Alex want to smack his face.

"Fine, my turn then." He brushed his bangs from his face and stared at the twins. "Who are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" The question seemed to be expected and both boys exchanged quick words mentally. Ian watched this his eyebrow creeping up in interest. How could they talk between each other without sound? Both boys made facial expressions as they conversed and waved their hands. The medic brushed his hair out of his face once again and waited for the boys to answer. Gabe cleared his throat and looked at the medic.

"If we told you...you wouldn't believe us." he said a hint of sadness to his voice. Ian straightened.

"Nonsense. Tell me." Alex crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the medic.

"They are sentient robotic beings from the planet cybertron." he said simply. Ian blinked, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Aliens…?" he repeated letting the word hang in the air.

"Yeah, aliens. Told you that you wouldn't believe us." Gabe said arm firmly on his brother's shoulder.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just I've never seen any boys like you two." Ian said slowly brain racing. He frowned looking at them closely. "What are those?" he asked pointing to the crystals. Alex's hand clutched his necklace protectively.

"Nothing of your concern, just necklaces." he snapped. This only raised Ian's suspicions.

"Then you should have no trouble telling me about them." he said calmly. Alex bared his teeth in frustration and looked at his brother.

 _ **I'm not even sure what they are Gabe**_

 _ **Me neither...they're just...there**_ The medic cleared his throat. "Do you have a answer you can share with me?" Alex glared at him while his brother did the talking.

"These are necklaces of course...but truthfully? We aren't sure why we have them or where they came from. Ever since we were younger they've been around our necks. But sometimes when we went to a foster home... we hid them." Ian's eyebrow raised.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you idiot! We might not know much about them but they are special to us! The jerks who 'cared' for us could take them away and we didn't want to loose them!" Alex snapped. Ian nodded, his fingers nervously fiddling with the frayed ends of his coat.

"That makes sense. I'm just confused is all. You talk about aliens and you've got those strange crystals…"

"You think we're mental don't you!" Alex accused. "Yet you're here, in this mess of a workplace." Ian bit his lip and looked away.

"It's not that I think you're crazy...because I've seen some weird things in my day...but implying that I would _want_ to work in a place like this is ridiculous! I was tricked into being here and now…i'm trapped." Gabe tilted his head in confusion.

"So you're stuck here like all those other kids."

"And us." Alex muttered making his twin elbow his side. "Ow!"

"Yeah I'm stuck. I'm only here to keep you alive so that you'll be able to fight longer." He rubbed his eyes and moved to sit on an examining table. Gabe grabbed hold of his twin's hand and pulled him over to sit on the table he'd woken up on.

"Ok so we're both stuck, got it. Now what? Does this fighting have a point? Or does that Vic dude do it for his own amusement?" Alex snapped his head pounding. Ian shook his head.

"The fighting really has no substantial purpose other than being cheap entertainment for the sickos of the world. The big boss, the head of this so called project is the one who started this. He's the one who puts out the word...underneath the law enforcement's noses of course, and he's also the one to take all the money." Gabe nodded.

"The people pay to see a few kids kill each other and that guy gets the cash." his eyes narrowed. "We were their favorites cause we were the best." he muttered staring at the far wall. "They wanted us to kill more and more and we did it. They said if we didn't they'd hurt the other one. Then the outsiders saved us and shoved us into the army. We were young and we still killed. _Liked_ to kill. They called us monsters but they didn't understand." He trailed off, slumping against his brother. Alarmed, Alex shook his brother while screaming his name over their telepathic bond. Gabe blinked and pressed his face to Alex's shoulder. "S-Sorry...the words just came out." he whispered. Alex patted Gabe's back and sighed. He knew what his brother was talking about and it scared him.

* * *

sorry about not updating. I kind of lost my creative spark for fanfiction. but I'm trying to get back into it again. This chapter isn't very long but at least it's something productive.

Thanks for reading. -Alea


End file.
